You can't make me leave
by touchnotthecat
Summary: House's sister comes to stay for spring break and it creates many complications and Dr. Chase is suddenly finding it very hard to concentrate on his patients.
1. New Girl

A/N: Okay I am totally in love with the new medical drama House and ideas instantly started popping in to my head; I hope every one likes my story.

Disclaimer: I do now own House, or any thing affiliated with it.

Chapter One

Dr. Robert Chase was walking down to the lab to get more information on a specific patients blood when he heard whistling coming from House's office when he walked by. He froze.

Whistling was one thing that you didn't hear in the hospital let alone coming from House's office. He looked around and the door was open. He simply couldn't help himself, he literally couldn't the shades weren't drawn in Houses office.

He saw something that startled him. A girl, she had to be around twenty one, in House's chair with her feet up on his desk. She was wearing a white blouse with a black sweater vest, which was overly tight in Chase's mind, with a short jean skirt on. She had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, with two pieces falling into her face.

What surprised Chase even more was what she was doing. She was on House's private laptop, not his business desk top which meant that she had to have gone through

….. yup, there was House's bag open on the floor by the desk. She couldn't be hacking information because she was calmly just typing away. All the confidential stuff was on the desk top.

Chase went in.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" The girl looked over to Chase. She slowly placed the lap top on the desk, stood up and smiled. She had to be at least 5'6". Chase was quite literally blown away by the smile, it was simply breathe taking, her teeth were perfect, and she was perfect. Could her legs be any longer?

"Um, yes actually, I am, obviously, looking for Gregory House. Do you know where he is?" Her voice was amazing as well. She must be close with House, to use his first name and not Doctor.

"I could probably find him. Are you a patient?" She laughed.

"Oh god no! I am his little sister, Evelyn." They shook hands.

All of a sudden Chase felt very uneasy. So House had a little sister, and what a little sister! Chase figured nothing good or even semi-good could come from liking House's little sister, he already had to be careful what he said around House to stay on his good side. Chase seemed to lose all his ability to speak.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale all of a sudden." Concern instantly filled her face.

"No, I am fine." The concern made Chase's insides go to jelly. All he could think was _'No, just keep thinking this is House's sister, she must be just as bitter as he is deep down.'_ But for some reason he just couldn't get him self to believe that.

"Still, maybe you should sit down." _'Why do you have to be so nice?' _

"Having fun gawking at my sister Chase?" Chase spun around. House was standing in the door way staring as unemotionally as ever, as foreboding as ever.

"Gregory!" Evelyn walked around the desk and through her arms around Houses neck, the open affection left Chase speechless, House was like a human (male) ice queen. He didn't seem the big brother type. Evelyn turned around and Chase couldn't help but notice that she had blushed; it made his knees go weak. She was so amazing! "So this is the famous Dr. Chase. I am so glad I get to finally meet you."

Now it was Chase's turn to blush he leaned against House's desk hiding his face. House mean while looked from Chase to his sister lost. He was losing his patience.

"Look, is there a reason you are in my office, Chase?" Chase looked at him like he was coming out of a trance.

"Um, no actually." Chase looked at House.

"Well!" House couldn't believe it.

"Right, sorry. Nice to meet you." Chase added to Evelyn and quickly left the office. Evelyn ran over to the door and leaned out.

"It was nice meeting you!" Chase looked back and smiled, waving good bye back at Evelyn. House put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back into his office. With a flick of his wrist the blinds were closed. He sat behind his desk and stared at Evelyn.

"Firstly, why are you here and not in school?" He waited for Evelyn to answer.

"Well ya see," Evelyn sat down across from House. "My dorm mate and I have an agreement that we reserve the right to kick the other out for an undetermined amount of time once a year and she used hers and my place to stay fell through." She stared at him matter-of-factly.

"I pay five thousand dollars a year for residence and you end up here for spring break?" Facing her brother was never something Evelyn never liked to do but she wasn't one to back down.

"We had talked about me coming for spring break to visit." She said weakly.

"Yes, and we had agreed that you wouldn't." He stared at her.

"Look, Greg, I am here aren't I? Why do you always have to be so negative all the time?" He stared at her his mouth open.

"I am negative because I am realistic. You've got no where to stay."

"I can crash with you," She stared at him "We're family!" She added quickly. Somehow she didn't think that would mean much to House.

"Fine, you can stay with me. Secondly, what was that with Dr. Chase?"

"Oh doctor, now. A minute ago it was just Chase."

"Yes, but I was talking to him, and don't change the subject, answer the question!"

"Nothing, he came to see if he could help me."

"That's what he would like. Anyway I know you to well."

"Greg, that doesn't even make sense. Look, I am tired; can I get a ride to your place please? I have jet lag." House looked at her.

"Fine, follow me. One of my underlings can take you." Evelyn secretly wished that he was talking about Chase.


	2. I need a ride

Chapter Two:

"Oh, and her legs, and her eyes….oh! And her hair…" Chase was sitting in the coffee room with his head resting on the cool metal table, talking to Dr. Eric Foreman.

"Sounds like you are smitten." Eric smiled good-heartedly.

"With who?" Dr. James Wilson had just walked into the room.

"With some Evelyn he's met." Eric replied off the cuff.

"Evelyn? Evelyn House? She's here? Wait, you like House's little sister?" James spluttered into his coffee. Chase lifted his head from the table.

"WHAT! You didn't say her last name was House!" Eric cried. Chase took no notice.

"You know Evelyn? What do you know?" He looked imploringly over at James.

"Well, she used to come to visit House and I in med. school, I think she was interested in medicine, I dunno what she is going to school for now though. In her senior year she came over here to visit for thanksgiving. She used to go to boarding school, now she lives in California, in university. She is a good twenty or so years younger then House." James nodded his head. Chase thought over what he had said. "I would be careful of her, Chase, House is really protective."

"What am I protective of?" House walked into the coffee room looking at James.

"Oh nothing." James said laughing into his coffee mug. House looked at the three of them.

"I'll find out. Anyway, James, Evelyn is here for spring break, can you drive her over to my place?"

"Sorry, I can't I have an appointment in ten minutes, that I can't miss." James put his mug down. "Good luck with that." He slapped House on the shoulder and walked out.

House looked from Eric to Chase.

"I can take her." Chase volunteered.

"Eric, can you take her?" House completely ignored Chase.

"Sorry, can't. Don't ask why, I just can't." Eric got up and left. House glared at Chase who couldn't help but smile.

"Hey did you get me a ride?" Evelyn walked up behind House and entered the room, glancing around and locking eyes with Chase, an instant smile spread across her face. She was wearing a big black trench coat.

"No. You can sleep in my office." House turned.

"I could take you to House's." Chase stood up. Evelyn though her heart would explode.

"Okay."

"What! No!" House stood staring aghast at his sister.

"Bye Greg." She said. She and Chase walked out of the room together. In the hall was a leather duffle bag and matching back pack. Evelyn reached for it, but Chase picked it up first.

"Allow me." He smiled at her.

"Thanks." She smiled back and then quickly looked away. She wished more then anything she had something witty to say, something really smart, but the only thing that ran through her mind were the words:

_He is so hot! He is so hot! He is so hot! He is so hot!_

"So is there a name in front of Chase?" That was as stupid thing to ask of course there was a name in front of Chase!

"Uh, yes actually, Robert." They continued to walk through the lobby of the hospital.

"Ah… I like Chase better."

"Me too. Just a sec." He stopped and turned into an office leaving Evelyn standing in the hall. In a second he was back but black coat had replaced the white lab coat, he looked like a movie star she couldn't believe it. "Right, we can go now, Evelyn."

"Oh god," They continued walking. "Call me Evie, only Greg calls me Evelyn."

"Okay Evie." That was it; her legs were going to turn to jelly underneath her. They walked into the parking lot to a large black pick up truck. Chase unlocked it and they both got in. "I heard you are in University. What's your major?"

"Sports Medicine," She glanced at him as they entered the highway. "Greg wanted me to become…..well, I dunno, just not a doctor, he says a person can only find stress in medicine." She looked out the window at the passing New Jersey suburbia.

"What do your parents think?"

"I don't know they died when I was fourteen."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be." She looked at him. "We weren't really a close family, my dad was like Greg only like a million times worse and my mum suffered from OCD. We weren't exactly the dream family." He looked at her then back at the road.

"I had no idea."

"Well, that's no shock, Greg isn't exactly mister feelings now is he." It was a rhetorical question but Evelyn found herself wishing that it hadn't been because they feel back into an uncomfortable silence. She couldn't take it any more. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Why did you choose to work with Greg? I mean what appealed to you?"

"Hard to say really, he is a phenomenal doctor and-

"Yeah, but he is so gruff!"

"Well there is that but the cases that find him are so fascinating."

"Cases that find him?" She stared at him questioningly.

"Well he isn't exactly hunting them down; he avoids work like the plague."

"That's sounds like Greg alright." They feel back in to silence as it started to rain.


	3. Houses Apartment

A/N: Thank you to my first reviewers,

Cookiechris80, I made Evelyn fall for Chase because…I don't actually know, when I though Evelyn up I just instantly thought she would be good for Chase.

Linz005, thank you for the notes I will change those things and the age difference between House and Evelyn will be explained more thoroughly in coming chapters, but that you for the constructive criticism.

Thanks everyone and please keep up the reviews!

Chapter Three

The door swung open to Gregory House's apartment. It was filthy. Well, filthy wasn't a good word for it, more like…. cluttered.

Chase and Evie slowly entered and closed the door behind them. She looked around bleakly.

"Well," That was all she could think off to say.

"Um, where do you want your things?" Chase held up her bag.

"Oh, well last time I was here the guest room was," She pointed down a hallway and walked down it being followed by Chase. She found the door and pushed it open. The room was very, very cluttered.

There were accordion folders everywhere with pieces of paper, contracts, request forms, prescriptions everywhere, like it was a forgotten storeroom of a hospital. The bed was low set and had on black sheets and a huge feather down comforter, it wasn't made. The closet was open and many of House's extra suits were visible. The chest of doors was dusty and the dresser was lop-sided. It didn't look very hopeful.

"Well," At this point she really wished she had something funny to say but that was it, 'well'. "Looks like I have to tidy up. Thanks for driving me." She turned to Chase and smiled.

Chase really didn't want to leave just yet. "Uh, I could help you tidy up if you want."

Evies heart swelled with joy. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't have any appointments this afternoon. I just have to make one call."

"Okay brilliant. I'll start tidying up. If you want you can make the call in the living room."

"Perfect." He smiled and then walked through to the living room. He fumbled for his cell. He quickly dialed, "Pick up! Pick up!"

Finally he picked up. "Hello, this is Doctor Eric Foreman, how may I help you?"

"Hi Eric, it's Chase, I need a favor."

"Oh yeah? What?" Eric sounded skeptical.

"I am at House's."

"What!"

"I am at House's with Evie and I have a patient that should have arrived two minutes ago for a prescription refill, that's all I have this afternoon, can you cover for me? Please?"

"Evie?"

"Yeah, Evelyn, House's little sister."

There was a moment's silence. Then "Fine."

"Bloody brilliant…oh and don't what ever you do let House find out, okay?"

"I will do my best."

"Thanks." Chase hung up. He couldn't believe it things were going swimmingly. He walked back to the guest room. Evie was on the other side of the bed straightening papers and placing them in a folder. She looked up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yup." Chase moved over to one of the biggest file folders and put it with some others in the closet.

Never in her life had Evie ever met anyone she had been more attracted to. She keep finding her eyes wondering from the files over to Chase. He was wearing black slacks and a red shirt he had removed his jacket and tie. He was so gorgeous!

He looked up suddenly at her, trying to make it look like she had just stood up to move closer to the bed instead of what she was really doing which was staring at him. She tripped on a large copy of an anatomy encyclopedia on the floor. She ended up on her back on the floor.

Chase launched him self over the bed so he was beside her. She pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Are you okay?" He asked her helping her onto the bed.

"Aside from my bruised dignity, I am fine." She smiled weakly. He laughed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." For lack of anything else to say they continued to work away. Evies mind wondered over her words. Why hadn't she said she was pulled a muscle or something? No that would have been silly, making her look immature.

Before they knew it they were done and it had gotten very stuffy in the small room, Chase walked over and pried open the very old window. He turned to see Evie pulling the sweater vest off. He had to control himself better, she was off limits she was House's sister after all!

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked.

"I would love something." The two walked through to the kitchen. Evie opened the fridge door and quickly slammed it shut.

"I think I am going to be sick." She said.

"Why?" asked Chase, startled.

"See for your self." She pointed at the fridge with an accusing finger. He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. He instantly knew why she shut it. The smell was enough to kill a small animal.

In the vegetable drawer all the veg. was so clearly rotten that there was brown liquid in the bottom. The milk read two months expired and the only other thing in the fridge was a very questionable piece of something furry that might have once reassembled cheese. He slammed the door.

He looked at Evie, who had her hand over her nose. "Ugh!" was all he could say.

She smiled, though, to which Chase was quite pleasantly surprised, he would have endured any smell to see her smile. "Fancy going grocery shopping?"

"I suppose I do."


	4. A Dinner Date

Chapter Four

With the fridge cleaned out with and open box of baking soda in it and a whole bunch of new groceries, Chase and Evie leant against the counter with their sleeves rolled up. It was six o'clock, House could be home any minute and Chase was getting very antsy. He had a bad feeling that something might happen to him if House found out he had spent three hours with his little sister predominantly alone. But he didn't want to leave, not yet. Okay it was now or never, he had to ask.

"Would you like to go for a drink?" He asked just before his throat closed up completely. It was stupid, she was going to turn him down then he would have to leave and it would be awkward around her and then they couldn't even be friends…

"I would love to, but I can't." She looked at him, and he looked back confused. "I can't until next Saturday. At least not the kind you mean. "

He stared at her. "Um, what?"

"I turn twenty one next Saturday, until then, no alcohol." She smiled. Chases stomach fell out from underneath him. She wasn't even allowed to drink! This was bad! She looked at the kitchen floor.

Why did it have to be next Saturday, why couldn't she have born on last Saturday? She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. Mind you he probably only felt sorry for her because she had no friends here for spring break, he didn't mean on like a date, did he?

The words came out before he could even stop them. "Okay how about dinner tomorrow? No alcohol." He was so shocked at himself he didn't believe he had actually said it, until she answered him.

"Yeah, that's sounds perfect." Perfect! That sounds perfect? Who say that? Why hadn't she said, wonderful, or fantastic? God, she was hopeless. But she couldn't help but smile at her own excitement.

There it was again, that damn smile. "Okay, so I will pick you up at seven o'clock tomorrow. I better go, but um, here is my number." He scribbled it down on a post it note on the counter, writing his name down underneath it. He handed it to her.

"Thanks, I'll call you."

"Kay, good night." He said weakly.

"Night." She said positively beaming. She walked him to the door and they repeated the good bye before she closed and locked the door, had they been able to see through the door they would have seen them both go 'Yes!' to no one in particular.

* * *

House came through the door half an hour after Chase had left to find an omelet on the stove along with sausages and bacon and hash browns.

"Good lord! What's this?" House asked as he walked into the kitchen taking off his jacket.

"I felt happy so I decided to cook." Evie answered still beaming.

"Why are you happy?" asked House suspiciously.

"I have a date tomorrow." She said practically dancing around the kitchen.

"With who?" House asked his eyes narrowing to slits in his face.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? You would skin him and cook him before he came to pick me up! Now how many sausages would you like?"

* * *

House stormed into Chases examining room to see him looking in the ear of an eighteen year old kid who looked like he was trying to be the next eminem.

"You asked out my sister!" He yelled at Chase who had spun around at the unannounced entry. He had been on edge all morning waiting for this to happen.

"Well, I mean…uh…."Chase thought he was going to swallow his tongue.

"So you admit it! I knew it was you!" House looked insanely triumphant.

"Dude!" The eighteen year old raised his hand signaling a high five, Chase ignored him.

"You mean Evie didn't tell you?" Chase felt like he was digging a hole.

"No, she is way to smart for that, and that is Evelyn to you…no Miss House!"

"Dude!"

"Oh shut up." Both Chase and House said at the same time.

"You have to cancel." House said matter-of-factly.

"What? No!" Chase wasn't about to go down without a fight he really liked Evie and wasn't about to turn down the only chance he had to see her again. House stared at him.

"You are going to cancel!" House said louder.

"Cancel what?" Evie walked into the room. Today she was wearing blue jeans that fit like a glove, a black sweater that bared her entire midriff and a white vest, with black boots that had high heels.

"Doo-hoode!" Everyone looked at the kid. "Sorry," he said meekly.

Evie looked from House to Chase who were glaring at each other. Then it hit her.

"You told him?" She said weakly looking imploringly at Chase. He looked at her.

"No! I mean yes, I mean he tricked me!" Evie turned her cold stare to House.

"Greg!"

"What?" House looked down at her innocently.

"Don't what me! Chase and I are going on that date whether you like it or not!" Oh no, She had called it a date, she wasn't even sure it was a date. Why did she have to go and say that?

Chase looked at her. "So it's a date?" She looked at him trying to judge his emotion. He looked happy, or was he mocking her?

"Um…yes?" His smile grew. She smiled too. House looked at them both.

"Hello!" He drew their attention back to himself.

"Oh, sorry, Greg, I brought you a turkey sandwich." She handed him a small paper bag she had been holding. He continued to scowl at her, taking it. She then turned back to Chase. "Um, I was wondering whether or not you would like to go to coffee?" Please say yes please say yes!

"Sure. I will just finish up here. If you would like you can wait in my office until I am done."

"Great." She smiled and walked out the office; House followed her and grabbed her arm. He was about to continue ranting when over the loud speaker came.

"Dr. House, Please report to Dr. Cuddy's office, Dr. House." He scowled at Evie like it was her fault and said.

"This isn't over." And he stalked off. Evie walked into Chase's office it was very neat she liked that.

Evie sat down in the chair across from Chase's chair and waited. He soon came back and they left together.


	5. A Night Out

A/N: Okay this one is slightly shorter then the rest but more is coming.

Chapter Five

Evelyn sat down as Chase offered her the chair. The restaurant was lovely it was dark with wonderful candle chandeliers. It was very art Nuevo, with a touch of tradition style in the furniture.

Chase had arrived dead on seven o'clock, at Houses apartment. Amazing for a man with a gimp leg House could get to the door faster then Evie. He tried to tell Chase that she was ill but she managed to beat him back so she could escape through the door. Chase was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt, without a tie. It looked good next to Evie's black dress, her little black dress. It was very short and only sat on one shoulder leaving the other bare. House nearly had a coronary when he saw it.

"So," said Chase sitting down across from her. "How big is the age difference between you and House?" Evie smiled.

"Twenty six years, our mother was twenty one when she had Greg and god only knows why they decided to have me. Maybe they were bored." She shrugged, smiling.

The conversation shifted easily from one topic to another, medicine, the hospital, interesting case studies, current events, movies, where she lived in California, where Chase had lived in Australia. They continued to talk until they arrived at House's door that evening.

Evie wanted nothing more then for the evening to carry on all night but that wasn't very likely especially because she knew Greg would be sitting in the living room watching the front door waiting for her to come home.

Chase turned to her. She looked at him her stomach doing back flips.

"I had a wonderful night." Evie said quietly feeling her mouth going very dry.

"I am glad, so did I." They lapsed into silence for the first time that night but it wasn't uneasy like before.

Oh my god! He was coming closer slowly, and amazingly enough she found her self being drawn to him like some invisible magnet was pulling her, either way she had no problem with it. Pull away for all she cared! They were going to kiss, then…

The door swung open and they shot apart. House was standing in the doorframe looking about eighty feet tall staring down his nose at them both.

"Greg!" Evie whispered under her breathe at him, he ignored her.

"Well, I am sure you had a wonderful night doing what ever it is that you sex driven twenty year olds do." House said coldly.

"GREG!" Evie thought she was going to get third degree burns her cheeks were burning so much. House grabbed her shoulder and pulled her in the apartment.

"I will see you at work." He said to Chase whose eyes looked like they were going to fall out his face. House slammed the door.

* * *

House had been exceptionally quiet the next day and completely ignored Chases presence, which made Chase increasingly uncomfortable, but that was nothing to how uncomfortable Evie looked when she arrive to meet Chase for lunch the next day.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked her when he came into his office and found her sitting in one of the chairs with her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees. She looked up at him; she looked like she hadn't slept at all last night.

"No! I am just going to need therapy for the rest of my life." She walked over to him. "Let's go."

"No, what is it?" He was worried she could tell.

"You really don't want to know." She said warningly.

"Sure I do." He didn't look like he would cave any time soon.

"House gave me…. gave me…" Even she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Gave you…" Chase prompted. She closed her eyes tight.

"A three hour long sex talk last night." She shivered. "Oh god it was awful!" Chase couldn't help himself he burst out laughing. He walked over and leaned on his desk bracing himself. She looked at him.

"Stop it!" She said helplessly. "It's not funny!"

"I am sorry, your right." He snorted and continued to laugh. Evie walked over to him until she was directly in front of him.

"You just wait, he is only steeling himself to give you yours." That shut him up; he looked at her, his eyes getting wide.

"You're kidding?" His voice was unusually high. She shook her head slowly.

"Chase!" They both looked around to see House watching them closely. "In my office now!" Chases eye opened even wider, he looked imploringly at Evie she mouthed the words '_Mock me now!' _And he was forced to follow House out of his office.

Evie never did find out what House said to Chase that day, but all she knew was that when he came out he was the same colour as paper.


	6. Together

A/N: To Buzzkill Bunny, I would just like to say I have gone over my story and notice the mistakes and changed them accordingly. I just think it is interesting that someone who shows no evidence of having written anything themselves, can be so critical about a person willing to put their story out for other people to read.

This one is small but important…

Chapter Six

Evie stared at her ceiling; she doubted she would be able to sleep at all that night.

It had been her second official date with Chase even though they had gone to lunch everyday the past week. They had gone out dancing. It had been magical. The club they went to was wonderful.

Then this really wonderfully romantic slow song came on. They went out on to the dance floor. She could still feel the butterfly's in her stomach that she got when she put her arms around Chases neck. It was a beautiful song but she could barely hear it all she could really concentrate on were Chase's hands on her hips. She had swallowed hard and chanced a glance at him and found he was already looking at her. Their eyes locked and they drew together and shared their first kiss.

Evie bit her lower lip, reliving it. It seemed to last an eternity and yet not nearly long enough. She wanted to feel his arms around her once more, feel his lips on hers. She was smiling so much her cheeks hurt thinking over it.

That night they had decided to say good bye at the entrance to the building rather then the apartment's front door. When she had entered the apartment House had demanded what kind of guy lets his date walk her self to the door, but Evie was far to thrilled to let House burst her bubble.

Tomorrow Chase was taking her to one of his favorite restaurants for her birthday. She was so excited she could barely stand it. She couldn't stop thinking about him; she couldn't wait to see him.

She knew that she wasn't going to sleep that night so she turned on her light and pulled a medical textbook towards her from on the ground. But funnily enough she ended up reading the same sentence over and over again because Chase kept popping into her head.

House stormed into the coffee room in the hospital and looked around, Eric and James were sitting at the table discussing the football game on last night but they both looked up at Houses dramatic entrance.

"Is the third date still the…you know... nooky date?" He shouted at them.

They stared at him for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"This is no laughing matter. Well, is it?" He demanded. James stopped laughing and looked at his friend whipping tears from his eyes.

"Depends on the girl. That doesn't happen much now with all the STD's and AIDS. Why may I ask?" House poured himself a cup of coffee.

"No you may not!" House stormed out, he knew what he had to do just to be sure.

He entered the office without knocking and just blurted it out.

"Will you go out with me?" Doctor Lisa Cuddy looked up from her paper work.

"Excuse me?" She stared at House blankly.

"Well, will you?" House was irritated already.

"I though you were with Cameron?" Her face showed no emotion.

"Not exactly any way that is beside the point, I… I need a favor." He broke down this was just all too much to stand. Lisa's attention went from House to what she could see behind him through the window of her office. House turned as well.

Chase was outside but not looking at them looking at something in front of him. Then Evie came into view and she ran into Chases arms. Houses mouth fell open. Chase picked her up and twirled her around in the air. Then to Lisa's shock they kissed right there in front of House and everything and it was no peck on the cheek either. Chase suddenly opened his eyes, saw House, his eyes widened, and he dropped Evie. He ducked out of sight and helped Evie up.

Lisa understood now. "House, do you want me to come with you on a double date with them so you can spy on them?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." He turned and looked at her as Chase and Evie left their eye sight.

"Well, it looks to me like they are going to be together for a while so you best get used to it." House was afraid she was going to say that.


	7. Future plans

A/N: Buzzkill Bunny: If you have such a problem with my writing why read it? It isn't as if I am trying to write a world-class novel, I am just trying to have fun. Oh House is one of my favourite shows in general, if I actually met someone like that, I wouldn't start watching them religiously…. and you shouldn't compare yourself to Hugh Laurie, you would lose hands down.

I also think it is very presumptuous for you to think I would like your writing

Chapter Seven:

Evie knocked on the door of Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

"Come in." She let her self in at the words. Lisa Cuddy was sitting behind the desk looking over at her as she entered. Greg was in the corner, as well as Dr. James Wilson.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Evie said quickly, she went to leave but Lisa stopped her.

"No, no never mind them." She waved an absent hand at House. "Is everything in order?"

For once in her life Evelyn seemed she could answer honestly yes. It had almost been a month since she had arrived at the Hospital and things were going wonderfully. Luckily she had been on very good terms with the old dean of her university so she was able to secure a month's leave from her study so she could stay in New Jersey.

Things were going amazingly with Chase. She always felt like she was walking on air. It was the best feeling she had ever felt it was amazing. She never stopped thinking about him, and it seemed that he was always thinking of her.

Things were going well with Greg he seemed more able to turn some what of a blind eye towards Evie and Chase's relationship when ever he arrived home to a very yummy home cooked meal prepared by Evie.

She had intended to take her brother out to dinner that night and approach (with great caution) the subject of Evie transferring schools to be able to staying in New Jersey permanently. She had only discussed this with Dr. Cuddy and had no idea how to present the idea to House, she thought stressing the fact that he wouldn't have to pay for residence, or her bills, would be a good idea.

Whereas with Chase she thought it would be a bad idea to sit him down and say I am moving here! Evie after all had no idea just how serious he was about their relationship or even if he thought of it as a relationship, and she had no intention of bringing up that conversation.

She had discussed it with Dr. Cuddy and they had agreed depending on how it went with House tonight, they would discuss her options. Dr. Cuddy had managed to get her a job as a nursing assistant in the nurses station for now to make sure she was known around the hospital should she be able to stay.

"Um, yes," She said quietly, trying to judge Houses mood, it was impossible as usual. They had dinner reservations in his favourite restaurant in half an hour and the chances of making it were slim to none.

"Good." Cuddy said in her matter of fact tone.

"Good? What's good?" House looked suspiciously between the two women.

"I have the nursing assistant's job we talked about." Evie explained soothingly. House seemed satisfied. Dr. Cuddy nodded and Evie left.

She headed directly down to the Coffee room to find Chase. "Hey baby," She said lovingly throwing her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around the low of her back. She smiled up at him.

"Oh you two make me sick!" Cameron said throwing her self into a chair across the table from the two embraced.

"I think someone is slightly bitter." Chase teased.

"Shut up!"

"You already knew going out with House was a bad idea, I don't know why you are so shocked he didn't ask you out again." Eric said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Evie let go of Chase.

"What," she said totally and utterly surprised. "You asked my brother out?"

"Yeah, those were her conditions for coming back to work." Eric explained silently laughing at Cameron's scowl.

"What!" Evie could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Why on earth would you want to go out with House?"

"I have to go." Dr. Cameron stood up and left. The three of them stared after her.

"Huh," Evie said quietly "There must be something wrong in her head."

"I agree." Chase said sitting down beside Evie. "Hey, I was wondering if you would like to come clubbing tonight with me?" He stared into her eyes and she stared back, she finally knew what it was to drown in someone's eyes.

"You two really are just to much." Eric stood up and walked out.

Chase smiled and looked back at Evie. "So?"

"I am sorry," She said quietly "I have to go to dinner with Greg."

"Why?" Chase realised after he said it, it wasn't exactly the best sounding statement. He sounded like a spoiled child who wasn't getting his way. Evie raised her eyebrows. "I am sorry, it isn't my business. Maybe you could come over later and we can get a coffee or desert or something." He smiled when she smiled too.

"You are so cute!" She couldn't believe her own daring when she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Excuse me, this is a hospital not a brothel." They pulled apart to find House staring coldly at the two of them. Chase looked down but Evie held his glance.

"Time to go?" She asked House nodded coldly. She turned back to Chase "See you later." She winked as she got up to leave.


	8. Love

A/N: to mauigirl, I would just like to say thanks for the support! I really can't stand Buzzkill!

Chapter Eight

Evie was standing on the corner outside the restaurant waiting for Chase to come and pick her up. It was really cold!

House had actually taken the news of her ideas to stay very well. He had agreed after a bit of a rant…well a bit of a rant for House, some would call it a full on tantrum. He brought one waiter to tears because he said he like House's tie. But in the end Evie had actually managed to get House to believe he had thought it was his idea for her to stay. So that was one man in her life saying she could say, one more to go. Speak of the devil here came his truck.

Evie clamored into the huge truck with difficulty due to her long skirt.

"God, Chase, you need a little ladder to get into this truck." He laughed as he leaned over to offer his hand for help.

"Well you shouldn't wear such long skirts when you knew I was bringing my truck." He said as if that made perfect sense.

"Yes, I think I will change all my clothing choices because you love your truck so much." She managed to get in and closed the door. "So where are we going?" She looked at Chase as he glanced at his watch.

"I dunno it is pretty late." He looked back at her.

"It isn't my fault, it took us five minutes to get the waiter to stop crying and then Greg tried to leave without paying for the damages." Chase stared at her.

"Wait a minute, House made a waiter cry? Why?"

"Oh it is a long story, I will tell you later."

"What damages?"

"A few glasses might have been thrown at a certain whimpering waiter." Chase burst out laughing and Evie not being able to contain her self anymore joined in as they pulled away from the curb and onto the highway.

They both rushed into Chases apartment soaked.

"I can't believe you!" Evie said still laughing.

"What? How was I supposed to know it was going to rain?" Chase said peeling his soaking what jacket off himself.

"Who doesn't keep an umbrella in their car? I mean it is just common sense." Evie said as she hung up her soaking coat and walked more into his apartment.

"I get some coffee ready." Chase said as he moved over to the other side of the apartment.

It was a big place, in a loft style. The living room had a suede sofa and love seat as well as a really comfy looking lazy boy all placed in front of a huge fire place. In the right hand corner beside the living room was an office space that was completely closed in by desks with papers strewn every where. On the left side of the fire place was another desk that was much neater with a desk top computer on it. Across the entire apartment there was a system of shelves that made up a wall closing off what Evie could only assume was the bed room. Then beside that was the kitchen.

It was big but some how simple, open. She knew instantly that she loved it.

"Here." She turned on her heel to see Chase holding out a towel

"Thanks," She took the towel and started to dab her hair dry. "I love your place."

"Thanks, it is small but it works for me." Chase sat down on the sofa and moved for her to sit down beside her. As she sat down he put his arm around her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder.

This was where she belonged right here, with Chase, there was nothing else she needed, she never felt more complete.

"I love you." No matter what she had been thinking she couldn't have been less prepared to hear those three little words. She spun around so she could look at Chase. He was looking at her with the most blissful expression in his eyes.

"What?" Her voice was chocked and she hated the way it sounded.

"I love you," The way he said it made her want to burst into tears of joy right there. "I just realized it, here; having you in my arms…it's all I want." Everything felt so simple all of a sudden. He wanted her. Little old Evie…and the best part was he already knew House. Everything she had been afraid off was melting away, the fear of rejection, having to leave to go back to California because he didn't want her, it was all gone. "I love you."

There he had said it again. She was so happy. "I love you too." She leaned over and kissed him.

It was like none of the other kisses they had shared before it. All their emotion seemed to coming pouring out into this one action of affection. Everything else melted away except for Chase and his love for her, Evie. He loved her! She loved him! Evie allowed her self to melt into that kiss.


	9. The First Night

A/N: I would just like to thank everybody for the really positive reviews, thanks it makes it much easier to write!

Chapter Nine

Evie slowly opened her eyes yawning as she woke up. Chase loved her! The thought kept running through her mind. Chase loved her! She looked around her.

Everything was so much brighter in here then in her own bedroom. She rolled over and noticed on the bed side table there was a cup of coffee; she reached over and picked it up. Slowly sipping it she thought over the past few hours. Chase loved her…she was in his apartment…and he loved her. She got up and wrapped a shirt of Chases around her. Sipping her coffee she moved though the bedroom into the rest of the apartment.

Chases was over at the computer desk typing madly away. Evie walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders from behind. He looked at her and smiled broadly, she smiled back.

"Good morning." She whispered to him quietly and kissed him.

"Good morning," He asked swiveling his chair around and easily pulled her into his lap. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," She kissed him again "What's the time?" she asked casually getting up and moving towards the bathroom.

"Uh," Chase looked at his computer screen "11:15" There was a crash in the bathroom. Evie's face appeared in the doorway.

"WHAT?" Her face looked panic stricken.

"What's the matter?" Chase asked confused.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." She scrambled out of the bathroom and ran back to the bedroom and started to grab her clothes off the ground. Chase got up and went over to the bedroom.

"What's up?" He was a little worried by that look on her face. She looked up at him.

"I am supposed to meet Dr. Cuddy and Greg for brunch at eleven thirty." Chase suddenly went pale. "Do you think House will notice I have been out all night?" Chase grabbed his car keys.

"Come on!" Chase shouted from the kitchen. Evie finished buttoning up her blouse grabbed her purse and they both ran down the stair well. They practically threw themselves into the truck. The tires screeched as they took off.

"Hold on, we need to go to Greg's." Evie said quickly.

"No, we have to get to the Hospital." Chase said signaling for the exit.

"NO! I have to change; firstly I am in evening wear! Secondly, I can't wear the same clothes as I had on last night." Chase swerved the truck out of the exiting lane and crossed two lanes of traffic to skid to a halt in front of Houses apartment building. "Okay who is going to kill me, you or Greg?"

"Come on." Chase said getting out of the truck. Evie practically threw her self out of it as they both bolted into the building.

* * *

House stared around the busy restaurant surveying it for his sister. Dr. Lisa Cuddy was scanning the menu.

"So did you have a nice dinner last night?" Cuddy asked making a bold stab at conversation.

"Mediocre," House said. '_Where is she?'_ "Hey, have you seen Evelyn today?" Cuddy looked up from her menu.

"No, why?" House furrowed his brow.

"I don't think she came home last night." Cuddy struggled to suppress a laugh.

"What do you mean 'you think'?" She asked.

"Well, I went straight to sleep when I go home last night from dinner. I left extra early this morning and didn't look in on her. I bet Chase has something to do with it." House sat back crossing his arms frowning.

'_Bingo and he thinks he is brilliant, HA!_' "I have no idea what you are talking about." Cuddy returned her attention to the menu. There was a loud crash and both doctors looked over to the doorway.

Evelyn had run into a waiter carrying a big tub full of silver wear. She was wearing jean Capri's and a floral peasant blouse. She hurried over to the table and sat down.

"Good morning." She said forcing a smile on her face. House scowled.

"Where have you been?" asked House still scowling.

"Oh, I have been at the hospital, I thought we were meeting there." Cuddy was surprised at how the girl could hold her own under House's glare.

"We were going to meet at Cuddy's office but you didn't show up so we left without you."

"Oh, I thought we were meeting at your office. Now, I have heard the Egg Bennie is really good here." Evie disappeared behind her menu and Cuddy just couldn't stifle her snigger.


	10. House's wake up call

Chapter Ten

House yawned pouring himself a cup of coffee; he pulled his shoulders back making his back crack. His back was always in knots since Evie had started this 'relationship' as she called it with Chase. That was two months ago. He couldn't stand it. What was worse he couldn't control it. All he could see was his little sister getting her heart broken and then finally he would be able to snap the twig that was known as Dr. Robert Chase.

He leaned against the counter. Evie walked into the kitchen wearing a large tee shirt that ended to reveal the only other thing she had on was a pair of underpants.

"Oh that is a nice sight first thing in the morning." House said snidely as Evie reached over to the coffee pot and poured two mugs of coffee, she made an unrecognizable sound and picked up both cups but only started to drink one. "I think you are a little confused I have one." House lifted his mug.

"Mmm," she continued to drink her coffee. House stared at the tee shirt Evie was wearing. At first he had thought it was one of his old college shirts then he realized he didn't go to that school, but he knew someone who did…who was it?

Something caught House's eye that was moving from the living room into the kitchen. House could have sworn he felt his chin hit the floor. Chase shuffled into the kitchen wearing House's robe! Chase went directly over to Evie and took the cup of coffee in her other hand and kissed her on the cheek. He glanced over to House then looked back looking startled.

"What? How? That's my robe!" House spluttered.

"You said he left around five in the morning!" Chase spluttered at Evie.

"Well, he usually does." Evie looked up at Chase. "It isn't my fault he decided to get up at a decent time."

"Hello! My robe!" Evie and Chase both looked over at House.

"Do you want it back?" Chase asked.

"Yes!" House shouted.

Chase for lack of anything else to do started to fumble with the tie around his waist. House looked over the kitchen at them.

"Wait!" The two of them looked over at him. "He isn't …" House waved his finger up and down at Chase. "You know…" He couldn't finish. "Oh just keep the damn robe!" Chase shrugged and did up the tie again.

Evie sniggered and finished her coffee. "I have to go get ready." She kissed Chase on his cheek. House still couldn't believe it!

"Okay, see around lunch?" Chase asked.

"Yeah that sounds good." Evie went to leave.

"Wait, get ready for what?" House seemed to slowly come back to reality.

"Cameron said she would take me shopping for a dress for tonight."

"What's tonight? Your wedding?" House asked snidely. Chase choked on his coffee. He looked up to Evie then to House. "Oh you're marrying her now, this isn't Basken Robins! You have to buy the whole scoop!"

"Ignore him." Evie said soothingly. She looked over to House. "For the Wing opening thingy, ya know black tie event, any of this ringing a bell?" House gawked at his sister.

"Put some pants on!" He screeched at her. She shrugged and walked through to the bathroom. They could hear the shower going.

They looked from one another and if looks could kill Chase would already be in the morgue. "Well, I will just go get dressed then."

"I think you should!" House said dangerously.


	11. Evening Out

Chapter Eleven

House looked around the office at anything but Chase. It was awful. He seemed to be moving into House's line of sight.

James and Eric looked between their antsy colleagues.

"Okay this is ridiculous, the girls will be here soon, what is going on?" James asked exasperated. Chase put his head in his hands.

"Oh yes that's it hang your head in shame!" Chase looked up. "He took advantage of my sister!" Eric and James both looked around at Chase.

"I did not!"

"In my house!"

"That isn't what happened!" yelled Chase standing up.

"SO YOU DENY YOU WERE IN MY APARTMENT THIS MORNING!" House bellowed.

"No, but I didn't take advantage of her!" Chase yelled back with just as much ferocity.

"Oh, so now you are saying my sister is a slut, is that it?" House yelled back brandishing his walking stick as a sword. Chase narrowly missed it.

"I didn't say that." Chase had now reached the point were he looked like he was going to launch himself across the room at House.

"What on earth is going on?" Lisa Cuddy's voice cut through the room like a knife. All four men turned to look at the door where Lisa was standing. House felt like he had just been winded.

She was wearing a long red dress that had a lit up to the knee in the skirt. It was off one shoulder and had a long sleeve on the other arm. She had a black wrap over her arms and her hair was pulled back elaborately in a Grecian style bun with a piece of her long black hair falling down her back. She was staring at them with a look that could have turned them all to stone.

"He started it!" House said innocently pointing at Chase.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" She said quietly "Come on, Cameron and Evelyn are waiting in the hall." She turned on her heel and walked into the hall. The men followed them into the hall. But Chase stopped dead when he saw Evie.

He seemed to have lost all the movement in his legs. Evie was wearing a long royal blue dress that had off the shoulder sleeves. It was tight and fitted her figure well, at the knees it bloomed into a full amazing skirt. Her hair was pulled back on one side. Chase swallowed hard and walked over to her.

"Hey," was all he could manage to choke out.

"Hi," she said quietly to him smiling, looking up into his eyes.

"Come on, we are going to be late." Cameron said quickly looking at her watch.

The group walked through the Hospital to the new wing.


	12. Terror

A/N: Okay so the last two chapters have been quite short but they have really only been leading up to this one. Enjoy!

Chapter Twelve

Chase and Evie started to walk down the sidewalk. House and Cuddy had said they would take them all to get burgers after the let down they had suffered inside when the delectable snacks turned out to be nothing more then bits of raw fish.

House and Cuddy were still saying the formal goodbyes at the door.

"Wasn't it hilarious when Cuddy was making her toast and she mentioned House and everyone looked at him and he had been staring at Cuddy!" They both laughed, they had been going over the lighter moments of the tragically boring night.

"You looked really amazing tonight." Chase said stopping to look at Evie. She stopped.

"Thank you. You looked quite dashing!" She said smiling at him. That smile could still make him go weak in the knees.

"Hey, um maybe after burgers we could go back to my place…" He trailed off looking into her eyes. She entwined her hands with his.

"I would like that." She smiled and kissed him then suddenly pulled back and sneezed. She looked at Chase. "Huh, that was weird." He studied her.

"Your not becoming allergic to me are you, because I don't think I could stand that." He said jokingly, Evie smiled.

"No nev..." She couldn't finish because she sneezed again. And then again and again. "This is really weird." She said looking at Chase who was staring at her with concern. She suddenly shut her eyes tight and opened them again.

"What's up?" He asked worry quickly filling him.

"Nothing, I just suddenly feel really dizzy." Evie was starting to feel scared as she reached out to grab Chases arm. "I think it is passing."

But she was quite mistaken because as she said that she feel forward onto her knees.

"Evie!" Chase shouted her name but it seemed very far away. She could tell he was kneeling in front of her. She looked up at him but he wasn't coming into focus. "Evie can you hear me?" He was shining his pen light from his key chain into her eyes. The brightness was almost painful.

"Yes, I…" She tried to clear her throat. It felt like she had a hair in the back of it. "I…I…" She cleared her throat again and then looked up at Chase panic covering her face. It was getting harder and harder to breathe.

"Evie? Evie?" Chase kept saying her name but it was getting fainter and fainter. "House!" was the last thing she heard him call until a loud buzzing filled her ears.

She looked down at her chest and could see it raising and falling rapidly but no air was coming into her lungs, the dizziness was getting worse. Her hand flew to her neck as she fell forward and leaned on her other arm. She thought she could hear people yelling around her, then Chase let go of her shoulders.

'_No! Chase! I want Chase! Don't leave me! Chase!' _She tried to scream but nothing came out of her mouth.There was a blur of colour in front of her eyes. Someone was pulling her hand away from her throat. She couldn't breathe, white spots wear blossoming in front of her eyes. She was forced onto her back on the cold hard pavement. Someone was screaming her name. But then she blacked out.


	13. Waking up

Chapter Thirteen:

Evie's throat felt raw, it was so painful and she couldn't remember why. Her head hurt as well. She could hear the scrapping of a pen.

"Mmmm," She moaned.

"Shh," The answer made Evie open her eyes. Dr. Lisa Cuddy was standing at the end of her bed smiling at her looking over a chart that was hanging on the end of her bed. Lisa made a pointing motion and Evie followed the line of sight and saw Chase's head on his arms on the side of her bed. He was fast asleep.

Suddenly it all came flooding back to her in massive waves of emotion. She couldn't breathe, it was after the wing ceremony, and she had been outside with Chase. She was sneezing then she couldn't breathe. She had blacked out…

She looked up at Cuddy as she moved closer to the side of Evie's bed.

"What happened?" Evie whispered hurriedly. "Last thing I remember was not being able to breathe…" She stared up at Dr. Cuddy.

"We actually aren't quite sure. We managed to keep you breathing using forceful CPR until the ambulance arrived. Nothing was blocking your airway that we could find," She looked at the chart. "We have run some tests to see if it was some sort of severe allergic reaction but currently we aren't finding anything." Cuddy looked back at Evie.

"My throat is really sore," Evie rubbed her neck wishing that it helped the pain. "Does that have something to do with it?"

"No, the paramedics checked to see it you were chocking and they couldn't find anything so the inserted and artificial airway." Evie stared blackly up at Cuddy. "A… a big plastic tube." Evie shivered involuntarily.

"And I was out cold through all of this?" She asked.

"We put you into a medicated coma before we attempted to insert the airway; it has been removed when you seemed capable to breathe on your own again."

"How did you know I could breathe again?" Evie asked uncertainly hoping they hadn't just guessed.

"You started coughing due to the airway." Cuddy said nodding. "You are here for another twenty four hours for observation, other wise all your vitals are good, and you seem perfectly healthy." Evie raised an eyebrow. "I know it seems just as strange to me."

"Where is Greg?" Evie asked.

"He just went to get some coffee; he has been here the whole time as well as him." Cuddy pointed a disapproving finger at him. "Adult patients technically aren't allowed visitors for overnight stays usually, but House called in some favors…" She smiled warmly. "I will go tell him you have woken up; he will want to see you."

Evie watched Dr. Cuddy leave. She sighed and leaned back on her pillows. She looked down at Chase. She felt a lot better knowing that he had been there all night…or for how ever long it had been, she glanced at Chase's watch…oh good it had only been a night. She gently moved her hand and very carefully moved his hair that had fallen into his eyes. He raised his eyebrow and sat up stretching. He glanced over at her and then looked back startled.

"You're awake!" He said smiling.

"Yup," She smiled weakly at him. He let out a long steady breathe. They just sat smiling at each other for a while not really knowing what to say. She could tell he was worried, he didn't need to say. "Um, could you please get me something to drink, my mouth is really dry."

"Sure!" He practically shot out of his seat. "I will be right back." He kissed her on the cheek and dashed out of the room. She got out of bed and stretched. She had noticed her leather back pack was on the ground next to the bathroom. She went over and picked it up. She went into the bathroom and started to look through her bag.

It was obvious House wasn't paying much attention when he threw together this make shift over night bag. She couldn't blame him he must have been very worried. But her stiletto's? Why on earth would she need them? Meh, she pulled out her clean p.j.'s which consisted of a pair of House's old sweat pants and Chase's old college tee shirt, and pulled them on. They were much more comfortable then the paper like Hospital issue robes. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair. She would just have to wait to go home to have her shower.

* * *

Chase was walking back to the room with a bottle of water in his hand. She was okay, it was a miracle. He had never felt more scared then he had felt that night, now everything was okay again. Then tomorrow at nine o'clock she would go home and everything would be back to normal.

He turned the corner to go back to Evie's room and he stopped. He could see through the windows of her room.

She was up…out of bed, in her normal p.j.'s talking to someone. Chase had never met him before, or even seen him before. He was tall and dark haired, it was longish and curly. Chase couldn't have been more different from this guy, unlike Chase's jeans, tee shirt and track jacket this guy was wearing a shirt and suit. He wasn't a doctor or he would have a lab coat. Evie was laughing. It was making Chase uneasily mad. Why was she laughing with this guy? Maybe he was bothering her!

She wasn't supposed to have visitors, Chase though this was bit rich coming from himself who had stayed with her all night breaking a lot of rules, but that didn't matter, he was her boyfriend. Who was this guy?

OH MY GOD! She was touching his arm; Chase seemed to lose all feeling in his legs. The guy was leaning down and he kissed Evie on the cheek! Evie hadn't screamed or pushed him off her. Chase started to feel rather ill, maybe he should sit down. The guy left Evie's room.

"So call me!" He shouted through the window. He walked right by Chase without looking at him. Evie was getting back into bed; she looked up and saw Chase standing there. A smile spread across her face and she waved at him.

He walked over to the room and stood in the doorway.

"Hey Hun thanks for the water." She smiled and reached for it. Chase didn't budge.

"Who was that?" He asked coldly pointing down the hall. Evie laughed, nothing was funny though.

"Oh, just a friend from Cali." She smiled still reaching for the water "Hun are you okay? You look a little... off." She asked her smile failing a little.

"A friend?" There was something in Chase's voice that made Evie slightly uneasy, he and never used that tone before, at least not with her.

"Yes, a friend." She tried to sound final but her voice shook a little, why was he looking at her like that?

"I don't kiss my old school friends!" He shouted Evie jumped her eyes widening. What was he saying?

"Look I can explain, we went to school together, he-

She couldn't finish her sentence because Chase cut her off.

"So now you want to explain?" Chase yelled. What was happening? Who was this person? This wasn't the Chase she knew. He wouldn't yell at her like this.

"It isn't like that Chase, please listen to me!" She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes.

"Who is he?"

"AN OLD FRIEND!" screamed Evie, not only was she trying to fight off tears of emotion but now her eyes watered because of pain. She shouldn't have screamed like that. Her hand went to her throat.

Chase's stomach lurched when he saw her grab her throat. He was making her hurt he could see it. Why wasn't he by her side apologizing? He was being ridiculous. This was the first girl he had opened up to in a long time and he was blowing it up right in front of his face but he couldn't stop…if he hurt her, she couldn't hurt him.


	14. Fighting

_Cause nothing going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone,_

_Avril Lavigne, I'm with you _

Chapter Fourteen

Why was this happening? A few minutes ago Chase had been asleep by her side, now he was yelling at her in the doorway. She wanted things to go back to normal. She looked up at him.

"What are you accusing me of?" She asked quietly. He stared at her.

"I shouldn't have to say." He said coldly.

"Chase you're not making any sense!" She had to make him understand. "I don't know if you think I am having an affair or something, but I am not! I swear to you." She was crying now, she couldn't stop.

"Whatever." He turned and left. Evie stared at the door; she scrambled out of bed and ran into the hallway. There were a bunch of nurses standing around watching but she wasn't paying attention. Chase was going down the stairs to the lobby. "CHASE!" She thought her throat was going to explode with the pain, but she wouldn't let him leave. She ran.

Once she reached the lobby she could see him just outside the door looking around the parking lot. It had started raining; he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. She ran after him.

"Chase!" She ran after him. He turned around and saw her in the doorway in her pajamas still. For an instant she thought she saw concern in his eyes but instantly it was replaced with a steely stare.

"What?" He shouted,

"Chase, please, please listen to me, you don't understand what happened, let me explain." She was begging, she wanted to stop but she couldn't she loved him too much.

"No, Evie, I am done, if you won't tell me the truth then I am done." He turned to leave.

"How can I tell you the truth if you won't listen to me? I couldn't even lie if I wanted to, you won't let me talk!" She started to get angry. "And if you think I would cheat on you, obviously, you don't know just how much I love you!"

"Then who was he!" Chase shouted, turning on the spot to look at Evie.

"A school friend! I told you that!" Chase opened his mouth to argue but the guy from the room came out of the hospital. He looked from soaked Chase to shivering Evie.

"Uh, Evie here I forgot to give you this," He handed a blank tape that read 'Aaron and Evie's first big night' and then looked at Chase then back to Evie. "Night!" He said brightly and walked over to a small sports car, got in and drove away. Chase was so stunned he couldn't talk all he could do was stare at the tape and he looked up at Evie, who was looking at it to.

"You video taped your self?" screamed Chase. Evie stared at him clearly not understanding him. "Well this confirms all my suspicions!" Evie continued to stare at him.

"You think…" She stared at him, and then anger filled her. "I am done trying to defend my self for something I never even considered doing! And even if this tape was what you think it is, it would have absolutely nothing to do with you!" she was yelling and she thought the pain would make her pass out but she couldn't stop. She threw the tape at him. "Here, watch it! I don't care anymore! If you have such little trust in me maybe we shouldn't be together."

Chase stared at her. "Maybe we shouldn't." The words hit her like a ton of bricks, they were cold and hollow. Fighting hard against the tears she managed to answer. "Fine." She turned and walked back into the hospital, she stopped, crying hard, to see Chase's car to pull out of the parking lot.

An hour that was how long it took for the best thing her life to fall apart. One hour.


	15. Left

Chapter Fifteen

House walked into Evie's room and was utterly stunned at what he saw. She was up and fully dressed, in jeans and a hoody.

"What do you think you are doing?" House asked she ran into the bathroom getting her stuff together.

"I am going home." Evie replied coldly.

"Oh no you are not! You are here for observation." House said surprised at his sister who wanted to be a doctor disregard this fact. She looked up at him. He noticed instantly that she had been crying, hard.

"I am going home, and that isn't up to you or anyone else!" She was upset, and House instantly knew why.

"What did Chase do?" House demanded.

"Nothing Greg." House moved so he was blocking the door.

"Tell me." He demanded again. Evie was looking at the floor.

"It's over," Evie said quietly, House stared down at his little sister. He wanted to yell and rant and rave and scream about how he knew Chase would hurt her. But he couldn't, he just stepped aside. "Thank you." Evie slowly walked out of the room, Cameron was waiting in the hall to give her a ride.

* * *

Chase was at the side of the road with his head on the steering wheel. What had he done? He had single handily thrown away they best relationship he had ever had. He loved Evie so much and now she was gone.

"Damn it!" He punched the dash board but that didn't help, it made things worse, now he had a throbbing pain in his hand. He looked over at the passenger seat and saw the tape staring at him. He made a decision; he put his truck in the drive and took off.

He arrived at his apartment in five minutes. He moved across the living room to the TV. He put the tape in the VCR but stopped just before he pressed play.

'_Here, watch it! I don't care anymore!' _The words pounded in his ears as he paced around his apartment. Evie wasn't Marilyn. She was nothing like Marilyn. Evie loved him, well she did.

He grabbed the clicker and pressed play and instantly shut his eyes. There was screaming, but it was pain screams. Then he heard Evie's voice.

"It seems like a clean break, Oh god Aaron give him some morphine!" Chase opened his eyes. There was someone with a very wobbly hand holding the camera. There was a football player on a table in some sort of hospital room. There was blood everywhere because the guy's tibia was sticking out of his leg. There was the guy, who was at the hospital, administering morphine. Then it hit Chase, they were interning. This was the first night they had interned, and they had done it together. He put his head in his hands.

The tape jumped and he heard the guy say "I love you!" He looked up and saw the guy peck another guy on the cheek in what seemed like a waiting room. Evie was beside them laughing. "Poor Evie, all on her own." The guy said again. They were all laughing.

Chase felt sick. There was nothing going on, no sneaking around, nothing. That was why Evie laughed at first, because the guy was gay! Chase jumped up and started to pace around again. He grabbed his car keys and left the apartment.

* * *

"Chase has never really been great with women." Cameron said as she tried to navigate through the rain Evie's head was resting her forehead on the cold fogged up window.

"Oh yeah?" The way Evie asked it Cameron knew she didn't want the conversation to go any further.

"Okay you know Chase used to live in Australia right?"

"Yeah the accent kinda gave it away."

"Yeah well, before he came to New Jersey he was engaged to this girl Marilyn. On the day of their wedding Chase went to sneak in a hello to her before the ceremony and he caught Marilyn in bed with his best friend." Cameron waited for the words to sink in. "He has definite trust issues." They pulled up in front of House's apartment block.

"Thanks for the ride." Evie said coldly, she got out the car and went up to the apartment.

* * *

House walked into the apartment later on that evening. Evie was sitting on the coach staring into space not paying attention to the TV.

"Hey," House walked over to the back of the coach, Evie didn't respond. She was so like him it scared him sometimes. This was exactly what he did after a break up, just sit and ignores everyone and everything, including the heart ache. "You know I hate to say it but-

"What!" Evie yelled jumping off the coach and spun around to face House. "What Greg, what are you so sorry to say? That you were right? That I never should have liked Chase? That you knew he would break my heart from the very beginning? Is that it! Because I don't need to hear it, not now!" House stared at her completely unflustered.

"No actually I saw Chase at the Hospital." Evie stared at her brother. "And as much as I hate to say it, he is sorry, he wants to see you. He says he needs to explain." House stared at Evie.

"He had his chance." She turned to leave but House grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't let your pride get in the way! Don't be like me because when it comes to love there is no place for pride." Evie stood for a second then wrenched her arm away from him and stormed to her bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

Chase stood outside the door of House's apartment, since House must not have delivered his message he decided to come over him self and apologize.

He knocked on the door. House opened it and stared down his nose at Chase.

"Is Evie here?" Chase asked.

"No." House answered.

"Where is she?"

"In California."

"What!" Chase yelled. House looked suddenly sad for some reason.

"You didn't expect her to stay somewhere where the only reason she was there had just spat in her face." Chase winced at the harshness of House's words. Then something dawned on him.

"She was only here because of me?" House stared back at him.

"Yes." His voice was insanely cold. Chase couldn't believe it she was gone, because of him. She was gone…

"No!"

"What?"

"No, I won't let here leave!"

"Good luck, she left fifteen minutes ago." Chase turned and started running down the hallway. "Chase," he stopped at House's voice. "No matter what she said, she is like me and I don't think she will be changing her mind any time soon." Chase couldn't believe it. He wouldn't!

* * *

"EVIE!" She stopped; her ticket was clutched in her fist. She knew that voice. Tears came into her eyes all too quickly. Why was he here? "Evie!" She turned Chase was standing about twenty yards away from her, a lot of people were staring at them, but Evie didn't care. "Don't leave." Why? Why should she stay? She turned and continued to walk; she didn't trust herself to talk.

"I love you!" She stopped, tears running down her face. She spun around. He was closer to her now.

"I loved you too, but you know what you threw my love back in my face when you thought I was having an affair! I loved you, I changed my entire life for you, and you think I would throw that away?"

"I thought I saw…" His voice was weak.

"You just jumped to conclusions! There was nothing that founded your beliefs! You didn't come to me! You didn't ask me though! Oh no, you started yelling at me in the hospital!" Chase had tears in his eyes but Evie didn't care she wanted to hurt him just as much as he hurt her. "So you know what Chase? I am done! I am leaving!" She started walking.

"Evie please…you don't understand." Chase said pleadingly.

Evie stopped at turned.

"Oh, yeah, I heard all about Marilyn." Chase looked directly at Evie. "Wow, Chase you had a broken heart, so does everyone else in this world. I didn't do anything to found such accusations. I went against my brother, to be with you! Do you really think I would risk my relationship with Greg if I was just going to through it away on a fling? No!" She looked at the ground trying to compose her self. She looked back at Chase. "You broke my heart, and now I am left to pick up the pieces." She turned and walked away.


	16. Finishing off

Chapter Sixteen

Evie sat in class the teacher was droning on, though she wasn't paying attention. She hadn't paid attention to anything in the past two weeks. All of a sudden California seemed very cold.

Aaron and a lot of her friends threw her a welcome home party but she had just gone to bed. She had been shopping, book hunting, clubbing with her friends nothing filled the whole in her.

She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn't go away. It was always there when she went to bed, and tried to sleep…it was there, that constant emptiness. Nothing was the same.

"When confronted with this scenario, I would suggest 60c.c.'s of…" the voice droned on and on. Evie just wanted to get up and scream, and scream until the hurting stopped.

"And…and, can I help you?" The abrupt stumble and halt of the droning brought Evie back to reality. She looked down at the pudgy professor who was staring at the door. She followed his line of sight.

Her breath caught in her throat. She thought her heart was going to burst. Chase was standing in the door.

"I am looking for Ms. Evelyn House." The teacher stared blankly back at Chase. Evie knew she should say that was her but she couldn't get her voice or hand to work. Chase scanned the class and then their eyes met.

He stopped doing everything for a second and then pointed up at her. The professor looked up at her.

'_Please say I have to stay, please!' _Her mental vibes obviously did reach the professor who said. "Oh, yes of course."

Everyone was looking at Evie now. She somehow managed to stand up and walk down to the floor were Chase signaled they should go out into the hall. They left and Evie could here the professor pick up where he had been interrupted.

If she thought it hurt before she knew nothing. Being so close to Chase but having such a distance between them was so painful. She just wanted to deteriorate to tears but something stopped her miraculously. She looked at Chase, he looked surprisingly tired.

"I…I," He honestly didn't seem to know what to say, Evie just stared at him. "I only ever let my self love two women in my entire life, Marilyn and you." He stopped seeming to think over what he was going to say. "Obviously I lost the first, and I threw you away." Every scar that even seemingly had healed opened up again with vengeance. "I suppose, I got subconsciously scared. I let you in, and I was afraid that you would reject me and when you didn't, I got even more scared." He stopped. Evie was barely holding back the tears.

"When you…got sick…I more scared then I have ever been in my life and even though it wasn't the same, I didn't want to feel that way again, whether caused by nature or by you. And then I saw him. And like this whole thing formed in my mind and it made so much sense because a girl like you couldn't be happy with just me." Evie looked at the floor the tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. Why was he here? "When I realized that you still loved me, I wanted nothing more then to find you and tell you I was sorry, but you were gone." She looked up at him; he had tears in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "And I didn't deserve to have you back I know, but I can't live without you Evie, I am nothing without you." He stopped; Evie wished more then anything he would keep talking. She took a few deep breathes.

"I have never really had anyone close to me before," She said her voice choked with tears. "I mean I love Greg and I wouldn't want another brother but, my parents were never close with me or anyone." She gave a weak smile. "When they died I went off to boarding school and then university. And that was it." He was staring at her like he wanted to hold her but couldn't. "Then I met you." She looked at him. "And you loved me," Chase looked at the ground. "Like no one ever had before. And then I lost you. And when you arrived at the airport, I was scared. I loved my parents and they left and you loved me and you left, I didn't want to get you back again, I didn't want to love and then feel empty," They were staring at each other with such intensity Evie couldn't stand it. "Of course I am just as empty as I was-

Chase grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace. She slowly put her arms up around his neck. She never wanted to let go, ever. She was safe; the pain was slowly melting away. Everything was going to be okay now. Chase was here and she wasn't going to let him go.

"Excuse me; as much as I hate to breakup this little love fest but I would like my student back please." They slowly pulled apart to see Evie's professor staring at them scornfully. They laughed. She looked up at him.

"Do you know where I am staying?"

"I can find it." Chase said smiling.

"Okay, I will be home in about an hour, okay?"

"Great." He leaned forward and kissed her, it was better then the first kiss and even better because Evie knew, deep down it wouldn't be their last.

* * *

Evie walked out of the stuffy classroom and pulled her jacket around her self as she enter the chilly winter air of New Jersey. Everything was going really well again.

There had been no follow ups since her episode; it just seemed to be just a freak medical spasm.

It had been nine months since she was found by doctor Robert Chase in House's office. Everything had been going swimmingly since he came to California. They were closer then ever before. House had even blessed their engagement!

"Evie!" She looked up and saw Chase sitting in his truck waiting for her. She ran over and got in.

"You know you are going to have to get a better equipped vehicle then this when we start having kids!" She said teasing him.

"Whoa! Lets not rush; I mean we haven't even picked out an invitation yet!" He said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I dunno, I don't think I will be able to write any because of this enormous gem I have on my hand. I think you are going to have to write al the invites." She said in a matter of fact tone. He laughed.

"Ha, I know you are right handed but nice try."

"I thought it was worth a try." She smiled to her self. "So how do you feel about Mrs. Robert Chase-House?"

"Oh no! No House!"

"Oh come on! I love my name."

"I am not about to join into a clan of emotionally constipated ice people!" Evie couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, but you are the one who gets to tell Greg!"


	17. The End

Chapter Seventeen

Evie turned to see Chase walk through the front door and stretch, dropping his bag and shrugging off his favorite track jacket. He looked over at Evie and smiled back at her.

"Hi Love, how was your day?" He asked coming over to her. "Feeling pregnant yet?" She smiled.

"No. But my day was fine otherwise. Dull, but fine. How was yours?" She picked up the cup of coffee she was getting for her self and handed it to Chase. "You looked tired."

"Really, I feel tired." He walked over to the coach and slumped into it. "I had too… What are you doing?" He turned his head to see Evie slipping on his discarded track jacket.

"What?"

"I was just wearing that!" She looked at him.

"So? You don't smell or anything."

"I didn't say that!" Chase said looking exasperated as she walked over to stand in front of him.

"I am a bit chilly, anyway I love this jacket." She knelt in front of him and rested her chin on his knees, smiling.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes you do."

"Hmm," Evie thought for a moment sliding beside him on the couch and wrapping his arms around her. "It smells like you…in a good way of course, you know a mixture of your aftershave, anesthetic, and coffee." She smiled at him.

"Good enough for me!" He smiled and kissed her then rested his head back on the coach closing his eyes.

Evie leaned back and rested her head on his shoulder. She stared into the roaring flames in the fireplace. She thought back over the past few years.

She remembered it as if it was yesterday. They had been lying in bed in Chase's apartment. He had his eyes closed and she was looking at him intently. She closed her eyes and got the distinct feeling that he had just opened his eyes. She had been lying with her head on her hands and her hands on his chest.

"You have the prettiest hair," He laughed silently. "Sorry, I mean to say the most handsome." She rolled off his chest and lay beside him.

"You have never been more beautiful then you are right now." And her heart swelled with joy even though she opened her eyes and replied:

"Ha! My hair isn't done; I have no make-up on-

Then he had interrupted:

"That doesn't matter." And he had leaned over his pillow towards her and kissed her. He pulled back a little, she opened her eyes, and he was looking at her. "I want to wake up every morning and even at night and see you beside me."

She remembered thinking that that couldn't mean what she thought it did. Then he continued.

"I want to know you will be at home, I want to know you will always love me, I want you to marry me." She remembered staring at him for a few seconds, then sitting up pulling the sheet around her. He was looking at her calmly with his big eyes, and then he sat up beside her and grabbed something off the bedside table. It had been a ring box; he had opened it to reveal a gorgeous ring that had a ruby in the middle encircled with diamonds. "Evelyn will you marry me?" She stared up at him.

"Yes!" She threw her arms around him. He had smiled. He had even asked House's permission, everything had been perfect.

A month before they had gotten married they went back to Melbourne Australia to tell Chase's parents in person. Evie had met them one Christmas before when they had come to New Jersey.

Chase was going to take Evie to all his old haunts, after a week of family time they were going to use his parent's house as a base camp and they we going to jaunt around Aussie land finishing off with a weekend in Sydney. Of course that was all until Chase got a bad case of the flu, and Evie had to stay in the guest house on his parents estate and look after him so as not to infect the rest of the family. Evie had loved it. It was the best vacation she had ever had strangely enough.

And now here they sat. One year happily married and many more ahead.


End file.
